


I know I'm the Worst

by yaboi_Max



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, DadSchlatt, Multi, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboi_Max/pseuds/yaboi_Max
Summary: Jschlatt has a drinking problem, we all know that. But why does he do it? Why does he hurt the people around him? Why must he be intoxicated? How come he never wants to be sober?Because life sucks.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 15





	I know I'm the Worst

**Author's Note:**

> TW: There will be emotional abuse in this so please be careful reading. I'm still deciding whether physical abuse is required, but still be careful reading. 
> 
> I wrote this 'cause I'm unfortunately a Schlatt apologist, and so because I want to put a deeper meaning into his point of view.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :]

Jschlatt sat in his office sleeping. He was drunk, of course, what did you expect? He barely did anything while in charge, Quackity was the one true leader at the time. 

Speaking of Quackity, here he comes walking in, “Schlatt, wake up,” he demanded, hoping for his husband to sleep and drool in bed, not on important documents. The tall ram did not hear, or maybe just didn’t bother to listen, and sat there, still snoring. 

Quackity getting slightly pissed nudged him, “Wake up baby,” he tried saying in a sweet voice. No response again, so annoying. 

“WAKE UP,” he yelled, now pushing the ram off his chair. With that the hybrid woke up from his drunken slumber. 

“What the fuck Alex,” Schlatt yelled, angered now slowly filled him, “You really think you can treat me this way?”

Alex scorned, “No, of course not. Why would I ever treat you badly honey,” he said, in a fake tone. 

“Now don’t get ahead of yourself,” Schlatt laughed, making way towards Alex, “I will always be on top.” He grabbed Alex’s face, and just looked into his eyes. “I can always throw you away,” he said, making Alex, once again, fear the ram.

“Y-yes,” he stuttered, “Of course I know that. I’m sorry”. Alex looked pained, Schlatt knew full well that no matter how harsh he was, Alex would always love him, and never, ever, run away. He was the only closure Quackity had. 

Schlatt laughed at the painful look he had, and took a sip of his whiskey bottle.

“Yeah, I’ll move and go to bed. Sweetie.”

Quackity watched as the hybrid went to his room, and sighed. Pain, pain is all he felt, both physical and mental. He teared up a bit and walked to Schlatt’s desk, getting ready to do the work for him. 

Every night was like this, intoxicated and sad. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Schlatt woke up and had a big headache, he was hungover. He sat up and grabbed the bottle of whiskey from his nightstand, and walked to his office. He looked over at Quackity who was sleeping on the desk, a bit puffy eyed.

_Shit,_ Schlatt thought, _What the hell did I do this time?_ Unlike how he was intoxicated, Schlatt was sorta kind hearted, barely anyone saw him like that. The only person who did was Wilbur Soot, a friend he knew since he was a teen. But Schlatt exiled his only close friend, he blames it on the alcohol. He doesn’t know what got into him. He doesn't know why he’s like this either. 

He brushed Quackity’s hair, a pained expression went on his face, he took a sip of whiskey. Forget, he’d rather forget and not let feelings get to him. He doesn’t want to remember anything, future, present, or past, doesn’t matter, he’d rather forget. 

He left the office to leave the bird hybrid alone, he knew he was going to do something horrible to him, and he didn't want that, not at all. He walked into the halls, noticing a small ram hybrid, his son, Tubbo, holding a box of papers. 

“Hello Schlatt,” Tubbo said in a nice tone. Schlatt grunted in response.

“Anything I should do today,” the younger asked. 

“Uh, no,” Schlatt said, “Just go be a kid or something”. With that Tubbo happily left the white house, Schlatt watched him leave. He knew Tubbo won’t remember him as his dad, but why does it hurt him so much? Why should he care? He took a gulp of his drink and headed towards his room. 

“Let’s not get fucking sappy today,” he whispered to himself, laying down on the couch. He took more than half of the bottle of whiskey, he was slightly drunk, but not enough. Enough to just not have a care in the world, to not remember what was going on. He needed to be blacked out drunk. 

He went down to Eret’s castle, and searched for drugs and vodka. Stealing did no harm, and Eret doesn’t even check his supplies. He rummaged through chests and found potion bottles and the vodka he wanted. He gulped both of it at the same time, knowing that this could cause some medical issues. But he didn’t care, live or die, he just doesn’t want to remember. 

He roamed the streets, couldn’t even walk properly. Schlatt bumped into someone, it was Dream. Schlatt didn’t like Dream, but he did give him some sort of more power, so he let Dream stay. He just tolerated the green man.

“Hey there green bastard,” Schlatt spoke. 

“God, are you fucking drunk again,” Dream said, “You know you’re gonna become weak if you keep doing this.”

Schlatt looked at the green man, he didn’t care. Weak or not, he didn’t have a care in the world, as long as he had enough substances to keep him intoxicated, he wouldn’t mind someone stabbing him in the back. 

“Sooo what, bitch,” Schlatt slurred his words, “Whether they know my power or not, people are scared of me,” He laughed. 

Dream sighed and pulled out his phone, dialing up Quackity. 

“Jesus Schlatt”, he began, “You really need to get a hold of yourself.” The ram hybrid just stared blankly at him.

“Never.” 


End file.
